The End
by readcrazy
Summary: The end of the story. Will Voldemort win? My first Fanfiction, hope you like it! Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

The End 

Chapter 1

Harry had been hunting the horcruxes for months, almost a year, in fact. Only two parts of Voldemort remained, one in him and one in Nagini, his snake. Unfortunately, Voldemort takes that snake with him everywhere.

All of this hasn't happened without casualties, however. Harry rolled over in his bed at Grimmauld Place and went through the list one more time. Tonks, Percy, McGonagal, Hagrid, and Mad-eye- all dead. Lupin, Bill, and Mr. Weasley are all currently in St. Mungo's. Everyone in the order had been in and out of there so often they are thinking about putting up another floor just for order members. Harry was glad there weren't more deaths or serious injuries, but he wasn't counting the dozens of muggles or the dead and injured wizards that weren't in the order.

Harry wasn't sure what to do next. He didn't know where to find either the snake or Voldemort, however they were probably together. And besides that Harry didn't know if he was ready to face Voldemort, wasn't sure if he could win, and Harry wasn't to keen to find out any faster.

Harry did know that Voldemort ahd given up on going directly for Harry. He was just too well protected, no one other than Voldemort himself could get anywhere near the boy and Voldemort had other things to do. So, he was going in a round about way. He was cutting Harry off, going for his friends, his family.

His family…

Harry gasped. He knew where Voldemort would go next. The one place he could get to that would draw Harry to him.

But am I ready? Harry didn't know. He was scared. Yes, he had learned a lot in the past year, but was it enough? Voldemort is strong, and has over fifty years on Harry, who is only 17.

What am I thinking? I may not like them but I can't just let them die, at least not without a fight. Harry sat up in bed, and looked at his watch. It was 12:30 am. His mind was still whirling around in circles as he got up. What about Ron and Hermione? Should I tell them? Should I take them with me? Of course I should! If I learned anything this year it is that I need help! So Ron and Hermione are coming too, if they want. Well, at least, one way or another, this will be the last night. And with that he went to go ask Ron and Hermione if they would help him.

It only took Harry five minutes to get Ron and Hermione up and ready to go. They weren't going to let him go alone. They agreed that he would need all the help he could get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! (Oh and I didn't put one on the first chapter, a mistake! I am new at this! I don't own that either!)**

**AN: I know these chapters are really short; it looked longer in my notebook when I wrote it during math! I am new at this, so hopefully they will get better! Please review, but be nice, this is my first try!**

Chapter 2

It was only 15 minutes after Harry had gotten up when the trio walked up to number 12 Privet Drive. Harry was surprised at how sad he was to see the dark mark hovering over the house. A minute later he realized that the mark was new, the house was still in tact, no neighbors had noticed, and the ministry wasn't here.

"There is no point in staying Harry," whispered Hermione, "I'm sorry but if they are already dead, than we should go. I know they were your family, but, maybe we should go get the ministry of magic?"

"No, we don't have time. They will die if we do that, my family is still alive, Voldemort is still here."

"Are you sure you're ready for this Harry?" Ron asked. Harry could tell he was scared.

"Well, I guess we will find out," Harry paused right in front of the door. "Hey, guys, if anything happens, I want you to know that you are my best friends. I also want you to promise me that when we find my family you will grab them and get out. If anything happens to me… I mean… Um… I just want you to be safe… just…" Harry sighed "Please just promise me."

"Harry, relax nothing is going to happen to you!" Hermione tried to be reassuring but her shaking voice gave her away. Ron just gulped.

"Just promise me you will go, please, I need to know that you will be okay, in case… And I have to fight him alone, you know that! Please promise me you will go if there is a duel." Harry was desperate; he didn't want anything to happen to his friends.

"We promise" They both said, just so that they could get it over with.

"Well, here we go then." Harry opened the door. "Wands out? O.k. lets go"

They took a collective breath and stepped inside. The trio hadn't taken more than five steps into the darkened room when the door slammed behind them and a voice in the shadows said "We've been hoping you would show up, the Dark Lord will be pleased."

"I can't say I'm happy to hear your voice again, Malfoy." Harry said calmly, trying not to betray the nervous beating of his heart. Malfoy's cold drawl had come from up the stairs so that is where they headed. Harry had never thought that he would be back here, saving them. They had caused him so much pain; a few years ago he never would have done this. It just shows how much he had changed. Dumbledore would say he was doing the right thing. Showing love. Harry smiled as he thought that.

A light flicked on when they reached the top of the stairs, and in front of the trio was about then death eaters. Harry had expected this. "Well, your numbers sure have decreased since we last met! I think we need to plan a get-to-gather before any more disappear! How about in prison? Does tomorrow work for you?" said Harry, with evident sarcasm. The death eaters laughed and talking stopped. Spells flew around the hallway and Harry found some confidence, he really was getting better at this.

Harry quickly lost track of Ron and Hermione in the craziness of deflected spells. It didn't seem so long until Harry, Ron, and Hermione found the death eaters lying at their feet. Hermione, being the smart one, like always, conjured ropes and tied them all together. She added an age line for protection. "That should hold them," She said as the collected all the fallen wands and snapped them in half with a flick of her wand.

"We have to find the Dursley's and Voldemort. Remember that you promised to leave, but for now we should stick together." Said Harry as he walked over to his old room and pulled open the door.

Hermione and Ron agreed and followed him to the door. Harry noticed that nothing had changed since he had last seen his room, what, almost a year ago? They checked all the rooms on the floor and didn't find anyone. "Come on, they must be down stairs." Harry whispered to the others.

They all went quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

**End notes: well it's longer, but still short. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The End Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I know it is shocking to find that out, but I don't. Sorry to disappoint you , but there we are. **

**AN: well, it has been a long, long time. I am sorry. Umm, well, I would like to say that I am writing chapter 3 but I am thinking about going back and changing chapter 2. But I thought I should finish the story first. So here goes. **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the kitchen. Harry turned on the light and right in front of him was his family, the one's that caused him such misery as a kid. They were magically bound to chairs. Harry rushed over and released them. "We have to get you out of here. Whatever you do, listen to Ron and Hermione. But first," Harry looked at his Aunt Petunia, 'where is he?"

A voice so cold that it nearly froze Harry's blood, said, "I'm right here, Harry. Why don't you turn around?"

Harry stood up, swallowed and took a deep breath. As he turned around he said, "How nice to see you, Tom, oh wait, that's a lie."

"Harry, Harry, why don't you show respect for your superiors? You know, now with Dumbledore gone, there is no one to stand in my way. I will kill you then I will rule the world, for I am the greatest wizard ever."

"No you are wrong. Dumbledore was 100 times better than you, any wizard is. You have no friends, no Love, for anyone or from anyone. Even when you do rule the world, people will only follow you because they are afraid or they are evil and want power. Anyone would have followed Dumbledore. Anyone. A wizard is not marked by his power but by his friends, his ability to love and be loved. Which is why Dumbledore was and is and always will be a better wizard then you.

Harry heard the phoenix song in the distance and in swooped Fawks. The beautiful bird landed on Harry's shoulder. He smiled and knew Dumbledore was with him. He pulled his wand out and-

"Avada kedavra" but it wasn't Harry who said it. It was Hermione. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Harry followed the tip of her wand to the body of a snake. A slight smile played across his face. Of course! The last horcrux! He had forgotten.

"No, Ngini!" Voldemort turned, furious, towards Hermione, who paled.

"Harry knew that he had to act now, because if he didn't Hermione would die. "Avada kedavra!" Harry shouted the spell, pouring all of his emotions into it. All the things he had gone through because of Voldemort. Never seeing his parents, eleven years of torment by the Dursleys, the deaths of Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore . All his hate was poured into the spell, but more importantly, he poured out all his love. His love for Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Lupin, His parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore, all came out. Even his love for the Dursleys, however small that is. He hoped it was enough.

A burst of green light came flying out of his wand. It was so powerful that everyone in the room could feel the heat from it. Voldemort didn't even have time to react. He was encircled by a green light, and he was dead before he hit the floor.

Harry felt nothing but Love when he put his wand down. He knew that whatever would come he could deal with, with the help of his friends and family, he knew that all would be ok. He looked up at Ron and Hermione and smiled.

The Trio walked out of the house, with the addition of a beautiful phoenix on Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore would have been proud of them all.

THE END!

**AN: Well, I finished. What do you think? Please review! It is still very short. Sorry.  
**


End file.
